Wolf Girl
by Athena97
Summary: What if Jacob's big sister Rebecca was only 15 years old, the apple of his eye,Embry's imprint,Nessie's best friend,a favorite of the Cullen clan and a darling on the reservation. This is her story. The story of Rebecca Black, wolf girl.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was amazingly blue. Silvery white clouds flitted across it. The weather was mild and sunny with a cool sea breeze blowing from First Beach. Rebecca Black walked back from school humming to herself.

She walked up Emily Young's porch and let herself in with her spare key. She knew no one would be at her house. Jake would probably be on rounds, her dad would be at Charlie's and Rachel would be at Paul's and her place.

Rebecca usually spent her afternoons after school with Emily or Nessie.

She walked inside to find Sam sitting on the couch, munching a bag of crisps and watching tv.

" Hey Sam . Where's Em?" she called.

"Hi pretty, she just had to run to the store . She'l be back in a few." he replied without taking his eyes off the tv.

She got herself a soda and sat on the counter with her history book. A few minutes later Emily came in the back door carrying a bag of groceries. " Hey Becky, how was school?"

" Ok" replied Becky and began helping Emily sort out the groceries.

The back door slammed again. This time it was Seth and Quil.

"Hey" Quil greeted the girls softly before joining Sam on the couch. Meanwhile, Seth went straight to the cookie jar and grabbed a couple of cookies before nudging his way between Emily and Rebecca who pushed him away and giggled.

" So, who's on duty now?" Rebecca asked.

" Embry'll get off in another half hour if that's what you mean." he replied grinning mescheviously.

She gave him a shove and smiled. She hadn't seen Embry all day.

Soon, the sky began clouding over. Soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. A storm was comming. Every one began to leave. No one wanted to get caught in one of La Push's rains.

Rebecca was a few minutes away from home when the first few drops started falling. She made no move to hurry up. She loved the rain. When she reached her house, she kept her backpack and jacket on the porch and stood in the rain for a few seconds letting it wash over her and feeling it seep through her shock straight, raven black hair.

She began twirling around and was spining really fast when a pair of strong hands caught her in mid twirl. She smiled. She knew who it was without having to turn around.

" Hey you" Embry whispered softly, pulling her towards him and pushing her wet locks aside, he gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

She burried her head in his chest and muttered, " You're as warm as always."

–-A/N: Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Wolf girl Nd keep reading cause theres more commin soon.

And please review and tell me weather you like it or want some changes!


	2. Chapter 2

Their magical moment was interrupted by a huge blast of thunder.

Embry's head snapped up." We'd better get inside. I don't want you to fall sick."

Becca pretended to pout as she pulled Embry up to the porch. She opened the door, went inside and held the door open for him. He was standing outside with his head tilted to one side.

" Coming?" she asked.

"I don't think so." he replied," Why don't you get inside and change into something dry? Jake'l be home now. You'll be alright alone?"

"I'll be fine. I bet Rachel's here now anyway."

They said goodbye and Becca went up to her room. She dumped her backpack on the floor and pulled on pair of comfortable sweats and headed downstairs.

She heard the tv blaring in the den and sure enough, she saw her sister Rachel on the lazy boy chomping on a humungous sandwich.

Rachel was six months pregnant with Paul's baby and every one said the baby had a large appetite just like Paul's. Now, all Rachel ever did was eat and sleep. Becca didn't blame her though. The baby totally tired Rachel out. Four months into the pregnancy, she could hardly walk much. Carlisle recommended total rest and said she was weak. She was carrying a werewolf baby and her small body just found it hard to cope.

It was a good thing she and Paul lived only a few minutes away from home. Plus Rachel and Becca were really close to each other.

"Hey Rachel! How're you feeling? Baby doing ok? What time did you get here?" Becca asked sitting next to her.

"I'm ok. "She replied." just got here an hour ago. The baby's hungry as usual."

Becca smiled and rubbed her sister's swollen tummy. " Hey Sweetheart! Aunt Becky's here."

Becca loved the fact that her sister was having a baby. She just loved little kids.

A half hour later, she was walking back to her room after saying bye to Paul who had come to take Rachel home after his shift.

A pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and swung her round a couple of times. She giggled.

" Jake! Stop it. Put me down." she squealed.

"Hi sis. Watcha doin?"He said.

" I was just going to go do my homework. Where's dad?"

" I think he's at Charlie's."

The door bell rang and Becca ran to get it. It was Embry.

" Hey! I saw Paul leave with Rachel so I thought you were alone." he said.

" Aww! That's so sweet. But Jake just got home, so ..."

" Come here you." he said pulling her gently towards him.

They were just about to kiss when the door opened. It was Jake. He gave Embry a cold look and Embry immediately pulled away from Becca. " Hey Jacob," he muttered sheepishly.

Jacob and Embry had been friends since they were little. Then Becca was born and Embry imprinted on her. Jake had no problem with that until a year ago as Embry's relationship with Becca was just like Jake's, that of an overprotective big brother.

But since Becca became a teenager, all that changed. She began to have true and pure feelings for Embry and he was only too happy to reciprocate. But Jake became more and more protective towards her. God knows why. It wasn't like Embry would leave her for someone else or something.

Embry worshipped her and loved her with all his heart but he still had a little trouble coming out of the Big Brother phase.

A/N: Hey guys! How was this chapter? Liked it? Pleeeeease review :))


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost a week since the little episode with Jake and Embry. Becca had just gotten home from school. Rachel wasn't at home so Becca just went up to her room and started on her homework.

Half an hour later she heard the door bell ring urgently. The person outside seemed to be in a hurry.

She rushed down the stairs but whoever it was opened the door and let themselves in. She opened her mouth to ask who it was but froze when she saw the sight in front of her eyes.

Alice was dragging somebody towards the living room. She took a closer look. It was Rachel !

Becca gasped. Rachel looked horrible. She looked tired and weak. Her hair was all tangled and a bedraggled mess. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears streaming down her face.

" Oh my god! Rachel?! What the hell happened Alice?"

Alice didn't answer. Instead she set Rachel on the couch and tucked a blanket round her. Rachel stared straight ahead with the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She didn't seem to have any idea where she was or what she was doing.

" Alice, please answer. What's wrong with her?"Becca asked beginning to panic. Alice grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her to the corner of the room as far away from Rachel as she could.

Alice looked close to tears when she said in an almost inaudible whisper, " Rachel lost the baby. She miscarried."

" What? How could this happen? Carlisle said she was past the danger stage and there was no need to worry anymore." Becca said choking on her own words as tears filled her eyes. She stole a quick glance at Rachel. She looked dazed and was still crying.

" Shh.. Becca please don't cry. You need to be strong for your sister right now." Alice said wrapping a arm round Becca and comforting her. " None of us are really sure how or why this happened. You have to understand how hard this is for all of us. Everyone was really looking forward to this baby. It would have been the first baby after Renesmee. But something went wrong.

It's ok. She'll be fine. But she needs someone to help her through this traumatic phase. I know how close you are to her. So it's really important for you to stay strong for Rachel's sake, ok ?"

Becca nodded and bit her lips to hold back the tears. She

WOULD help her sister.

" Could you get Paul here? I think she needs to see him too. "

" Carlisle already asked Emmet to go get him. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Becca nodded and went back to sit beside her sister. "Rachel?" she asked uncertainly. She didn't respond. " Rach, I'm so so very sorry." Rachel turned to look at her and then she broke down. Becca's own tears were streaming down her face as she pulled her sister towards her and held her close.

A few minutes later the back door flew open and Paul came rushing inside, freshly smelling of wolf. "He must have phased right at the door", thought Rebecca. She looked up at Alice who was standing behind the couch. Alice wrinkled her nose and said," Well, I'd better get going now. I think you girls'll be ok. I'll come again with the others." She got up and kissing the top of Rachel's head, zipped out of the door.

Becca looked at Paul and Rachel. He was sitting on the couch were Rachel had been sitting a few seconds earlier and she was on his lap. He looked on the verge of tears himself as he gently rubbed circles soothingly on her back and whispered in her ears.

She got up and went into the kitchen giving them some privacy.

Suddenly, the kitchen door flew open and Embry came running inside. He grabbed Becca's shoulders and spun her around to face him. " Oh! Please tell me you're ok. I'm begging you Becky!"

She was shocked but she could see he was out of his mind with worry. So she tried to smile but failed miserably. She shook her head sadly. "It's not me... It's Rachel. She lost the baby." she tried to hold back the tears but it was too late. They streamed down her face again and the sobs wrecked her tiny frame. A flash of relief flitted across Embry's face but he frowned when he realized what she had said. "Oh baby! I hope she's gonna be ok!" he whispered taking her shaking body into his arms and wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed as a feeling of relief and security washed over her. She could always rely on Embry to make her feel better.

A/N: Hey people. A humungous thank you to all you people who reviewed and to all you guys who read the story. I really hope you liked it. And please tell me what you think of this chapter.

Love you all guys

Beth :)


End file.
